


Lunch Boxes

by trashakemi



Series: dad niles drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: GIMME THOSE HAPPY FAMILY FEELIOS, Gen, modern single dad au... the only au, this is titled on my docs "dad takes nina to school and i cry a lot"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashakemi/pseuds/trashakemi
Summary: “Okay we are good to- Wait! Shit!” Nina shrieked at the swear word that her dad had yelled out and pointed a finger at him from her spot in the back of the car.“Daddy! You said shit! Shit!”





	

“How do they look?” Nina’s dad asked as she tilted the tiny pocket mirror back and forth in front of her face. He reached behind his seat and tugged gently on one of her braids, checking that he had twisted it together just right in the frantic scramble earlier that morning to finish his daughter’s hair.  


“Hmmmm….” With a final nod of her head Nina snapped the mirror shut and tucked it away in her backpack at her feet. “I can’t say perfect Daddy because then you will be full of yourself.”  
Niles snorted at the girl’s reply and threw her a glare in the rearview mirror. Nina gave him her biggest smile back, eyes crinkling up and her tongue sticking out through the gap where her front teeth had been until recently.  


“Got all your books?”  


“Yep!”  


“Shoes tied?”  


“Yep!”  


“Lunch box?”  


“Uhhhh.. Nope!”  


“Okay we are good to- Wait! Shit!” Nina shrieked at the swear word that her dad had yelled out and pointed a finger at him from her spot in the back of the car.  
“Daddy! You said shit! Shit!” her face scrunched up in a mock scowl before she burst into giggles, ignoring the man’s pleas to ‘stop saying that word, just because Daddy says it when he’s upset doesn't make it an okay word Nina- Nina please listen to me, Nina!’  


Pulling a hairpin U-turn on their normally quiet street the pair made a mad dash to fetch the forgotten Robin Hood lunch box off the messy kitchen table, and then they were back on the road.  
Nina sat with the metal box on her lap, feet idly kicking the back of her dad’s seat as he drove past their neighbors at top speeds. He was determined to not let Nina be late for school for the 5th day in a row. After a dramatic near miss of a squirrel and having to stop and wait for what Niles’ swore was the longest train he’d ever have to wait for, he pulled into the parking lot in front of the elementary school. Nina started to unbuckle from her car-seat before Niles shut the car off, earning her a manly shriek from her father.  


“Nina! You know you have to wait until I turn the car all the way off! Just in case!” He reprimanded her, reaching around and grabbing her tiny hands to stop her from continuing to loosen the straps holding her in. Nina laughed and tried to pull her hands out of his much larger one to no avail, eventually giving in and waiting until the key was out of the ignition to take her hands back and continue her work.  
Once unstrapped she slithered out of her seat, sliding out the door as her dad came around the back to open it for her. She slammed the door shut and ran around to check each was locked, before she ran back to Niles’ side and took his hand in her own. With her free hand Nina lazily swung her lunch box around, occasionally hitting Niles in the calves.  


“I can’t wait until recess today Dad, I’m going to play robbers with Soleil again!” she chirped as the two walked towards the front of the building, merging in with the stream of other children and parents.  


“You mean cops and robbers?” Niles asked, looking down at his down with a smirk.  


“No Daddy! We are both robbers!” Nina scowled, stomping her feet in a huff at Niles’ failure to understand this each time she mentioned playing her favorite game with her best friend. Niles just laughed at his daughter’s antics before leading her to her classroom.  


Once at the door Nina tugged on her dad’s hand and pulled him down to her level. Dropping his hand once he was within reach, she reached out and patted him on both cheeks.  


“Have a good day Dad!” With a final slobbery kiss to his nose she turned tail and ran into the crowd of children gathering in the back of the room around the classroom hamster.  
Niles stared after her from in his crouched position, eyes wide and mouth gaping.  


“Nina! That’s not fair! I’m supposed to do that to you!”  


He was ignored in favor of the hamster's new found ability to shake hands with the students.  


With a sigh he stood back up, placing his daughter’s unceremoniously dropped backpack next to all the others along the wall and setting her lunch box in the cubby with her name. He smiled at his daughter’s blocky writing with the backwards N. As he began to turn around, he felt something collide with the back of his knees. Little hands gripped the seams on the sides of his jeans, and a head banged against the back of his thighs.  
Startled, Niles looked behind him to see Nina clinging to him, her tiny braids swinging from the force of her colliding with his legs at an all out run.  


“Nina? Honey? You okay?” He reached down and set his hand on top her head, slowly pushing her away from him so he could turn around and talk to her face to face.  


“You’re supposed to do it to me!” she demanded, eyes tearing up and hands tugging at the front of her shirt.  


Niles chuckled before lifting her up, causing the girl to shriek in delight. He planted a soft kiss on her nose and swung her around once before setting her back on the ground.  


“Have a good day, Nina. I love you.”  


Nina threw her dad one last wave over her shoulder as she turned to run back to her friends, giggling wildly all the way. He couldn’t help but smile to himself on the way out to the car, knowing that he’d have stories about her day to look forward to when he picked her up that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna shout out to dorian and jelly for encouraging this and being in line at the dad niles appreciation station with me  
> find me on twitter where i scream abt dad niles at least once a week @trashakemi


End file.
